


Friendly Betrayal

by EmilisBack



Series: Victuuri One Shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Victor asks Yuuri out and forgets to tell his best friend Yurio.





	1. Chapter 1

In all Yuuri's years of working at Minako's bar, not once had he ever wanted to get to know a costumer. Yeah, sometimes they would come in, order a drink, and then proceed to complain to Yuuri about their lives, and yeah, he would give them advice, but he didn't really want to know. In fact, normally he would only give them advice in hopes that they would leave him alone.

But Victor was a whole different matter. Yuuri wanted to know everything about that man. Where he was from in Russia exactly, how he got the small scar on the back of his hand, why he didn't like the smell of pine, if he could really do the splits like he claimed, and what Yuuri would have to do to get him to do it in a certain situation not entirely clean. Everything.

They had met about three months ago when Minako had hired the other Yuri. Due to a mistake involving the younger Yuri's new nickname Yurio, someone had thought Victor was asking for him. Luckily the mix up was sorted out without too much awkwardness. 

Even after that, thought, Victor would come into the bar every so often asking for Yuuri, knowing fully well who the employee would grab. It had surprised Yuuri at first, but now he was more grateful and pleased than anything, especially as it was becoming more and more often, and Yuuri was growing more and more comfortable.

Today was one of the days Victor asked for him.

"Victor," Yuuri greeted with a somewhat bashful smile. "You saved me."

Victor beamed. "Of course, as is the job of a prince!" He then paused, looking at Yuuri sideways, still wearing his dopey smile. "What did I save you from this time?"

"See that old guy at the bar?" Victor looked over Yuuri's shoulder, nodding. "He seems to think that he's fifty years younger."

"Maybe he just thinks you want a sugar daddy," Victor suggests, a smirk slowly forming on his face. He laughs at the face Yuuri makes, before continuing. "Oh come on, isn't he just the whole package? Wrinkly skin, missing teeth, grey hair-"

"Victor, I may like grey hair, but not on him."

Victor blinks at the Japanese man slowly, waiting to see if he understood what his words could be interpreted as. After a few moments with out a reply, Yuuri finally realized his mistake. Victor laughed as his eyes widened comically.

"Oh, no," Yuuri said, waving his hands around as if to erase what he had said. "I didn't mean on other old people! I was talking about on you!"

Victor began to laugh louder, taking a few moments to calm down before speaking again. "Did you just try to flirt with me by comparing me to an old man?"

Yuuri blushed, before glaring. "Well I don't know, you are pretty old."

Victor gaped, unsure how to respond. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm more insulted or turned on right now. I think I'm more turned on though, so want to go out?"

"Sorry, but I'm not really looking for a sugar daddy right now," Yuuri apologized, a small smirk beginning to form on his face.

"Oh my god, it is definitely turned on," Victor groaned, throwing his head back. He looked back at the other, narrowing his eyes. "Please. I promise I'll be the best sugar daddy ever."

Yuuri began to laugh, shaking his head. He was about to reply was an angered voice cut him off from behind.

"What the fuck are you two doing? You should be working. Not to mention how perverted you two are being. There may not be children, but there are still women around, assholes."

"Sorry, Yurio. I didn't mean to leave you alone at the bar. I'll get back to work." Yuuri then turned to Victor, offering a smile. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Of course! I'll come see you everyday until you agree to be my sugar baby."

"On second thought, please don't come back."

"I'm joking, I'm joking. But I will see you soon."

Yuuri nodded and gave a small wave, heading back to the counter that Minako was manning. "Well, you two certainly have gotten close. Do you think I'll need to give him the talk soon?"

He blushed brightly, pushing past Minako to get to where he kept his apron. "Stop it, Minako. It's not like that."

"It is completely like that."

"Stop, I have to get back to work," he mumbled, cheeks growing warmer.

"Yeah, yeah. Just ell me if he starts to be an ass and I'll fuck him up. Not literally. He's not my type."

Yuuri nodded, before going back to work.

/ /

Victor does come again soon. In fact, he comes the next day. But he doesn't stay for long. Just hands one of the employees an envelope with Yuuri's name on it, before rushing off.

Confused, they hand the envelope to Yuuri, who looks even more confused than them. "What is this?"

"Victor, I think, dropped this by for you. He left right after, though."

Yuuri nodded, thanking them, before going to ask Minako for a short break. Once she agreed, he went back to the break room. Opening the letter, he read the note inside.

Yuuri,

I was hoping you would accompany me on a date this afternoon. Minako told me when your shift ends, and your friend Phichit (I met him waiting for you one day and we exchanged numbers) has told be that you don't have anything planned that he knows about, so I assumed this would be okay. If not, I'm attaching my number, so you can text me and we can plan for some other time. If it is okay, can you text me so I can tell you where and when?

-Victor

Yuuri giggled as he finished the short letter. "You dork," he whispered to himself. "What's with the formal wording? So cute."

Giggling to himself more, he put Victors number into his phone, sending him a quick text saying who it was and that, yes, he could go out tonight. A few minutes later, he received a reply telling him where and when to meet.

Giggling even more to himself, he quickly put his phone away, going back to work.

"What are you so happy about?" Yurio demanded.

Yuuri yelp, jumping a little in a surprise. "Yurio! I didn't see you there. Sorry."

"Why are you giggling?" Yurio went straight into questioning.

"Oh, um..." Yuuri trailed off, clearing his throat. "It's just... Victor asked me out...?"

Yurio narrowed his eyes. "He what?"

"Um, he asked me out."

"And he didn't tell me?" He exploded. "I've been supporting him through all the stupid, 'he probably doesn't like me' bullshit, and he doesn't even tell me when he finally asks you out? When are you going out?"

"Today...?" Yuuri answers, unsure of the sudden change in Yurio.

"Sorry, but I'm crashing it. He has to learn his lesson."

"Wait, what?"

Yurio glared. "How inconsiderate can you get? Not even telling your best friend that the guy you've been crushing on since day one is going on a date with you? He expects me not to crash it? No way in hell that's happening." He kept mumbling to himself in anger, now ignoring Yuuri's concerned gaze.

"Yurio, are you okay?"

"No, and I won't be until I get Victor back. Now here's the plan."

With that, Yurio began to explain, causing the others eyes to widen at every sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was positive this was not a good idea. At all. Because, while, yes, he did feel bad for Yurio and didn't think it right that Victor hadn't told him about their date, that didn't really explain why he was sabotaging his own date. Especially when he's been wanting this date for three months.

"Oh god," Yuuri moaned, throwing himself onto his bed. "I wanted to die, but not like this!"

"Oi, quit your yapping," Yurio barked, throwing his stuff onto the floor and plopping down beside the taller male. "So when is Victor getting here, again?"

Yuuri looked down at his watch, shooting up after a moment. "Oh god! He's gonna be here any second! Did we really talk that long? I still need to get dressed!" As he said this, the doorbell rang. "Shit, Yurio, get the door and tell him I'm changing!"

The blond blinked as Yuuri rushed past him into the bathroom, clothes in hand. "Wait, that wasn't part of the plan!"

"Haven't you heard, Yurio? Just do it! Nike or whatever! Go!" Yuuri's hand appeared in the doorway, shooing him.

"Fine," he grumbled to himself. "But I'm not going to be nice." As he got to the door, he doorbell rang again. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Give me a second," he growled, pulling the door open with more force than necessary.

"Yuuri!" Victor sang, before realizing which one really stood at the door. "O. Yuri-o. Yurio." He took a second to compose himself. "Hello! What are you doing here? At Yuuri's house?"

"I lost my keys so he's letting me stay here until my landlord comes back." Yurio's voice was curt, causing Victor to frown even more.

"He's letting you stay here? By yourself?"

"Of course not. He's going to be here with me. Moron."

"What do you mean-"

"Oh! Victor," Yuuri cried, rushing into the room. "How are you? Why are you still standing at the door? Come in!"

Victor did as Yuuri asked, peering questioningly at him. "Yuuri, may I ask you a question?" Yuuri nodded, helping a confused Victor out of his coat. "What does Yurio mean that you're going to stay here with him?"

Yuuri paused his actions of putting's Victors coat in the closet. He began to speak in his most innocent voice. "Oh, I'm sorry to ask this, but would it be alright if, instead of going out, we stay here? Yurio can't get into his apartment, and I would hate to leave him alone. He's already promised he wouldn't interfere."

Victor seemed to be in shock, unable to speak. Finally, he sighed, nodding his head. "I suppose that's alright." He suddenly perked up. "Oh, what was it you had in mind that we could do here?"

Yuuri brightened at that, Victor wasn't too mad. That was good. "Yes, I do. I thought it might be fun if we were to play a board game. I have a lot, if you'll come over here." He gestured for them to follow him, moving to his bedroom closet. On the top shelf were multiple classic board games, such as Sorry, Monopoly, and The Game of Life. "Which do you want to play?"

Before Victor could answer, Yurio but in. "Monopoly."

"No. Absolutely not. I hate that game with a fiery passion. Anything else," Victor declared.

"Well that's the only one I want to play, so deal with it."

Victor glared, biting his lip. "I don't want to play that. We're playing something else."

Yurio was about to shout back when Yuuri interrupted them. "I also have Uno if you guys want to play that?" Victor beamed and Yurio glared, but both agreed. He headed back into the living area of the house, opening one of the coffee table drawers. They all sat down, Yuuri and Victor on the couch, and Yurio on the floor across from them.

Quickly, Yuuri dealt out the cards. As soon as the blond had picked up his cards, he groaned. "What the fuck, these cards suck. I demand a re deal."

Victor gasped. "Absolutely not!"

"Fine, then I get to go first."

"Well, you are left of the dealer," Yuuri pointed out, flinching when Yurio turned his glare on him. "Well, let's place the first card down. It's a..." he turned the top card on the deck over, "blue five."

"Are you shitting me?"

"What's the matter, Yurio? Don't have a a card to play?" Victor taunted. "I guess you'll just have to draw and let me go."

Yurio jumped up from the floor. "Shut up. I'm totally gonna beat you. Both of you," he shouted, scowling deeply at the others, before sitting down again. He drew a card, cheering as he saw it. "Draw four, loser," he said, snickering. "Oh, and color is yellow."

Victor gasped, eyes widening. "You little fuck."

"Oh, it's not too bad, Victor. Just draw four and let it go," Yuuri tried to calm him.

"Oh, I'll draw four, but I am not letting this go. I will keep this betrayal in my heart, and when you least expect it, I will attack."

"That's a little violent, don't you think?" Yuuri asked, but by now neither of them were listening to him.

"Oh, just you try. I'll kick your ass. I am the king of this game. I never lose."

"Well I guess there's a first for everything, although I doubt it will really be the first time you were crushed as mercilessly as I'm going to crush you."

"No way that's gonna happen."

"You doubt me?"

"Alright, guys, my turn!" Yuuri interrupted. "The color is yellow, right? Well then, I'm gonna put down a yellow seven."

Victor beamed, before loudly shouting 'match' and placing a similar card down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the blond screeched. "It's not your turn!"

"Yeah, but it's a match, so I can place it down. Don't you know how to play?"

"Yeah, I do, and you have to wait your turn!"

"Not if it's a match!"

"Let's not play Uno anymore," Yuuri snapped, grabbing all the cards and putting them back in the box. "You know what we should do? Let's watch a movie." Before either could interrupt with what they wanted to watch, Yuuri snapped, "A movie of my choosing. Since it is my house and all." He smiled sweetly, standing up. "Alright?"

After a nod from both men, he let out a breath. "Good, good. So, why don't you, Yurio, go make some popcorn-it's out on the counter, make a few bags-, and you, Victor, go grab some blankets from the closet in my room. The same place with the games."

They both nodded, getting up to do as he asked. While they were doing as instructed, Yuuri picked out a movie, finally deciding on some superhero movie he knew both Victor and Yurio liked. Victor returned sooner than Yurio, carrying a pile of blankets. he set them down on the couch before turning to Yuuri, staring.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked as Victor continued to stare.

"No, no... It's just..." Victor trailed of, seeming unsure of something. "Did you really want to go no a date with me? Cause honestly, if you didn't but felt like you had to, then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem that way."

Yuuri let out a sharp breath. He was afraid this was going to happen. "No, no! Not at all! I did want to go out with you. Why would you think I didn't?"

Victor still seemed unsure. "It's just, with Yurio being here, I feel like you don't want to be alone with me," Victor admitted.

"That's not it at all," Yuuri rushed to explain. "Yurio just didn't want to go home and be by himself today. Normally he would go to Mila's but she's out of town, and I felt bad because the next person he would go to is you, but he can't since we were going on a date. So I told him that he could come here."

"Really? That's it?" He seemed to relax.

"Yes! Well, mostly. But the other part isn't because I didn't want to go on a date with you."

Victor became suspicious again. "What do you mean? What else is it?"

Yuuri became unable to speak, freaking out. "I mean, I don't really know how to say this."

"Is something wrong?" Victor was now concerned.

"No, it's just..." Yuuri trailed off.

"I was mad at you for not telling me you two were going out, so I convinced him to let me crash your date," Yurio spoke up from the door way, holding two bags of popcorn.

"You what?" Victor gaped, looking between the two.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri squeaked. "I know it was kind of stupid, but I'm such a sucker for puppy eyes, and Yurio has the best I've ever seen."

Victor kept gawking between the two, before finally closing his mouth and shaking his head. "You know what? That's okay. We can just have another date without him crashing it some other time. Let's just watch the movie."

"You sure?" the Japanese man asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. It wasn't too horribly awful or anything."

Letting out a sigh, Yuuri and the other two sat on the couch, Yurio on one end and Victor and Yuuri huddled on the other.

"See?" Yurio said before the movie started. "I told you he wouldn't be too offended."

Yuuri looked over at him, eyes wide. "Yeah, I guess you did," he said at last, smiling, before playing the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcomed!


End file.
